


Rock, Paper, Scissors

by Bobbie23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobbie23/pseuds/Bobbie23
Summary: Paper beats rock.Damn.He glances at her face, finding a growing grin. “Best two out of three?”
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	Rock, Paper, Scissors

He’s been retired for a handful of days. He asked her to marry him after a handful of dates. He’d made her laugh and she’d been smiling at him and he couldn’t resist asking. She’d grown quiet, the loving look in her eyes locking onto his as she figured out whether he was serious before she decided he was and she whispered her answer. _‘Yes’._

Jack would’ve been happy to find a small chapel and get married then and there. They’d made their way out to the car when Daniel called and made them realise, it wasn’t right without their family with them.

That was a few years ago when their relationship was still new and they kept their engagement to themselves as she was on the cusp of being recalled to the SGC.

And now he’s actually retired, Jack intends to rectify as soon as possible. After all, after what they’ve been through, they want a simple ceremony. They don’t need the ceremony for themselves; there’s no doubt over how they feel about one another anymore. They don’t need to make an announcement to tell people how they feel. It’s about marking the end of everything that kept them apart for years.

They don’t talk about the wedding often. Usually, the odd question is tacked casually onto the end of a conversation.

_‘Cake?’_

__

_‘Oh, yeah.’_

__

__

__

_‘Chocolate or Vanilla?’_

____

__

____

_‘Um…one of each.’_ He might have drooled.

____

They’ve sorted most of the details like this. Even a small ceremony needs some planning. Her dress and his suit are ready. Cake and food, check. Place, check. Invites, close friends only, check.

____

He figures it’s apt this is the first thing they’ve argued about. He doesn’t remember how it started…he glances at the clock on the kitchen wall…five minutes ago. It doesn’t qualify as an argument. Just a few words tossed back and forth until it turned serious. He bites his tongue as she stares back at him, swallowing a comment about how hot she looks. The ire in her eyes is directed at him, the glint in the corner of her eye draws him closer. Damn, she’s beautiful when she’s pissed.

____

Jack needs to diffuse the situation before he ends up on the couch for the night.

____

His mouth lifts into a lazy smirk as he steps toward her. She cocks an eyebrow at him, yet refuses to yield to his advance. He loves that about her. Hell, at this point he’s willing to concede to her every wish. It’s not like they have any control over the outcome.

____

“Rock, paper, scissors?”

____

He knows he’s got her back when she fights the smile threatening to form as she slides her eyes shut to maintain composure. She opens them slowly, settling on him. “Rock, paper, scissors?” She echoes.

____

“Arguing isn’t getting us anywhere,” Jack drawls, raising his curled hand in a challenge. Her eyes flicker down to his lips. She’s just as keyed up as he is.

____

Slowly, she lifts her fist between them. “On three?”

____

Together, they move their hands up and down. On the third shake, Jack keeps his hand curled into a ball while Sam’s flattens.

____

Paper beats rock.

____

Damn.

____

He glances at her face, finding a growing grin. “Best two out of three?”

____

“No,” she shakes her head. “Sorry, Jack, Daniel is making the best man speech.”

____

“Like we were ever going to stop him,” Jack grumbles as she brushes past him to pour herself some water. “I’d like to see you tell Teal’c he’s your maid of honour.”

____

“He already offered to wear whatever ceremonial dress required to fulfil that honour,” Sam quips, leaning a hip against the counter and looking up at him. “He would also like to mark the occasion by giving his own speech.”

____

Jack rolls his eyes. This argument was pointless, and she knows it. She was messing with him.

____

Damn, he loves her.

____

Unable to stop himself, Jack moves closer to pull her into his arms, kissing her lips quickly. “They were always going to be a part of this.”

____

“They’ve always been a part of this,” she agrees. “They’d never let us get away with not being a part of the wedding.”

____


End file.
